Fireside
by callalily32
Summary: Zuko and Katara have a hushed conversation around the fire one night, changing the Avatar's path in the war against the Fire Nation.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Zuko and Katara have a hushed conversation around the fire one night. You've gotta love these two; they're just perfect for each other.

A/N: After being away from the Avatar fandom for some time, I was suddenly inspired to write this piece. It evolved from the simple idea of Zutara while the gang is still training to an introspection from both Zuko and Katara about Aang and their respect for him but also their concerns about Aang not being able to live up to the world's expectations.

oooooo

He was warm. He was sun.

She was cool. She was moon.

He melted her ice and she quenched his flame.

She was yin and he was yang.

Apart, they were strong. Together, they were stronger.

Together, they could shape the Avatar.

oooooo

The cool lake water brushed against Katara's toes as it rose and fell with the wind. She swung her feet back and forth absently and stared out into the darkening horizon, wondering when this would all stop. Her childhood was gone, her family separated, and her mission seemed impossible.

Well, she corrected herself, Aang's mission seemed impossible. Her part was to teach and encourage. That was doable. It was the success of the whole thing that worried her. And kept her seeking solitude. How else could she calm the storm inside her that begged to be let out every time Aang took the peaceful way out. Peace was all well and good; ultimately, that's what everyone hoped he would bring, but first he had to fight. They were expecting that first, and she wasn't sure if he could rise to their expectations.

Just once, she wanted to rave at him, reminding him of everything Ozai had done, of the fire nation soldiers who killed her mother, of all the hurt they had seen on their travels. There was a time for peace. But there was also a time for war. Right now was the latter.

When Zuko had joined them, she couldn't imagine their luck. Surely Zuko would help Aang realize the importance of fighting - his element was fire for La's sake! Fire was consuming and dangerous; she had assumed that Zuko would instill a part of these traits in Aang to prepare him for fighting Ozai.

So far, all she had seen was that fire was about being calm and controlled. There was no more fight in Aang now then there had been when she broke him out of his ice-induced slumber.

There was another reason Zuko's presence had initially made her hopeful. The fire nation prince standing against his own family? That had to make a statement. But she realized too soon that whatever political power Zuko once held was all but gone. It made her wonder about the fate of the fire nation if Aang managed to defeat Ozai. Would Zuko take his place on the throne? Would he be able to?

The water continued to lap against her dangling feet, comforting her in the way only her element could. She raised her hands and thoughtlessly, methodically, created the water whip she had learned at the beginning of their journey. It rose out of the water in perfect form, an image of how much she had grown, and a mockery of how much she still had to learn. Slowly, gently, she released the water back into itself, hardly making a disturbance in the lake.

Picking herself up, she slipped her shoes back on and headed back through the camouflaging trees and hard, rocky soil to their temporary camp.

oooooo

Zuko eyed the fire as the rest of the group slept. It was comforting, having this blaze before him when the sun was gone and the moon high. He stretched his legs out and played with a flame in his palm, letting it grow and shrink at will. The trust instilled in him by Aang's little group of followers still surprised him.

He couldn't wait for it all to be over though. For this war to be over. He was sick of being hunted like a rabid dog, something to be shot at first and asked questions later. He was tired of his family's hatred, and of his nation's frustrating compliance with their wishes.

He looked over at Aang, sprawled out on the ground in an undignified heap like the child he was. Could he do it? Zuko though so. He hoped so.

There were times he saw greatness in Aang. He saw the type of leadership he had been trained to spot since birth. But these times were few and far between, found somewhere after chasing animals on a whim and before the Avatar state. Could Aang be counted on when it mattered most? He wasn't sure.

In the end though, it didn't matter who struck the final blow. His mouth formed a wry smirk at thinking of his father that way. But it was true. It didn't matter who deposed Ozai, much to the Avatar's - and the world's - disbelief. What mattered was what happened after.

Those surrounding Ozai were desperate and power-hungry, and ready to take charge themselves after living under Ozai's iron rule for so long, watching and waiting for the chance to promote their own agendas. If both Ozai and Azula were out of the picture, Zuko didn't want to think about how chaotic the fire nation government would become as each of these nobles vied for leadership. As a cast-aside heir, banished and hunted, he had no more right to the throne than they did. His uncle would be immediately overlooked as well. Their absence in recent years left them out of the running for the throne.

Zuko wondered if Aang had thought that far ahead. He doubted it. But this type of planning was more important than trying to depose his father. What was the point if another simply took his place?

A rustle of feet caught his attention as Katara made her way back to their campsite.

She took in her sleeping friends and the awake Zuko. "You're up late," she greeted.

"So are you," he replied.

Katara sank down next to him, warming her hands by the fire in silent contemplation. "I was by the lake, thinking," she stated seriously, staring into the flames.

Zuko noted her tone and reciprocated. "I've been thinking as well." He shifted, leaning back on his hands and watching her out of the corner of his eye, wondering how much she would open up tonight.

Katara noted the melancholy also present in his voice. "It's been a long week," she broke their silence, "I'm sure it's just the stress catching up with us."

Zuko smirked wryly. "Whatever makes you feel better."

"You're such a pessimist."

"Better than being unrealistically optimistic."

She snorted. "I am not unrealistically optimistic." At his glance she amended, "Not all the time, anyway, and definitely not tonight."

"If you say so."

She gave him a half-hearted glare. "I do."

Katara went back to staring at the fire, trying to identify the tiny pops and crackles it made in the still night. Beside her, Zuko did the same, and she watched as he played with a smoldering stick to the side, raising and lowering the temperature at will. At times like this, when he wasn't fighting or angry or trying to prove something, it was hard to remember how powerful he really was. He made fire seem both peaceful and wild. She didn't know which one she liked better. Although she did know which one she wished Aang would learn more of.

"Do you think he can do it?" she asked in a hushed voice, looking to make sure their companions were still asleep. "Aang, I mean."

"Do what?" he questioned, still playing with the fire. "Kill my father? Overthrow the fire nation's power? Bring peace and unite the world?"

It was hard to tell if he was being sarcastic or serious. "All of the above, I guess."

Zuko didn't reply for a moment. He turned to look back at Aang's sleeping form, and Katara could only see his scarred eye. Zuko contemplated Aang once again, reflecting on his thoughts earlier that night and weighing how much he could tell Katara.

"I think Aang has the ability to unite people," he finally said, opting for the truth and turning to look at her.

She contemplated his words. "Is that all?" she asked.

"He's just a kid; he's not a killer." Zuko's voice rose slightly in frustration. Catching himself, he lowered it, realizing that there was no way Toph was sleeping through this but unwilling to wake anyone else up. "I mean, he grew up in an _air temple_. How much more peaceful can you get?"

"But if he can't do the rest, what's the point?" Katara thought of all their long hours of training and the endless days of escaping from everyone and anyone. Was it all in vain?

"Maybe his role is to bring others together to do the rest." His eyes locked with hers meaningfully.

Katara's eyes widened. "You think _we_ are going to kill Ozai?" she asked incredulously.

Zuko gave a humorless smirk. "Not necessarily, although if I'm given the chance, I will do it." He continued his explanation in an effort to ignore her softening eyes and concerned brow. "You've seen how Aang gathers followers in almost every town he goes to. If that could be turned into a war effort, Aang would only have to unite people; the rest would fall into place."

Katara mulled over what he said, gaining excitement as she processed this potential change in plans. "So maybe the Avatar's destiny is not to fight, but to unite. To be a symbol of peace. A symbol for people to fight for."

Zuko looked at her in surprise that she had taken to his view so quickly. "In essence, yes."

"That makes so much more sense than what we've been thinking this whole time!" Her expressive eyes turned to his. "With Aang's character and age, it never felt right that he would need to be the one to kill to achieve peace."

Zuko nodded in assent and was surprised at Katara's white smile flashing towards him. She released a long breath. "I feel so much better. I probably would have been up all night thinking about this." Her ice blue eyes met his molten gold. "Thank you."

He smirked in return, relaxing back to watch the fire again.

She yawned and he watched her eye her bedroll. "You should try to get some sleep," he said.

"You too," she whispered as she stood, sending him one last smile before slipping under her covers. She was asleep within minutes.

Zuko stayed up the remainder of the night, listening for trackers, keeping the fire high, and watching over his new family. He would kill to protect this. Even if Aang couldn't.

oooooo


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender and am making no profit from this story.

A/N: Hello again! When I wrote Fireside, I was planning on it being a oneshot... but I was recently inspired to make it more. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy it!

I've taken some liberties with cannon timing in this fic (mainly concerning season 3 and what happens after Zuko comes into the picture). Any changes to cannon should be clear, but if you become confused at all, feel free to let me know! I'm a big fan of clarity! :)

xxxxxx

The day dawned bright and clear, and one by one the group awoke to join the still awake fire prince.

Zuko hadn't slept the night before, his emotions too strong and thoughts too busy after talking with Katara to settle down for rest.

"Morning," Sokka mumbled, grabbing breakfast and joining the circle around the fire, plopping down next to Zuko.

"Now that we're all awake," Katara began, shooting a glare at Sokka, "what's the plan?"

"We're on the run, Sweetness," Toph drawled. "I say we keep running."

Chewing didn't stop Sokka from contributing. "Exactly," he stated, returning to his meal. Katara huffed.

"Maybe we could talk to them instead."

Sokka snorted at Aang's comment. Katara met Zuko's eyes, recalling their conversation the night before. This was _exactly_ like Aang, to try and try again, even though it'd never worked in the past. She opened her mouth to let him down gently, but Zuko beat her to it.

"Aang, trust me, Azula isn't going to talk things over with you."

"Maybe after she turns you into an Avatar Roast she'd stop long enough for you to get a couple words in," Sokka laughed.

"Very funny," Aang deadpanned.

Katara let out a long breath. "Fine. We keep running. Let's keep our head start and leave soon."

Wiping her mouth on her sleeve, Toph stood up and stomped, collapsing her stone tent. "Well, I'm ready," she announced.

xxxxxx

"How far behind do you think they are now?" Toph asked.

Zuko sighed. Between Toph, Sokka, and Aang, the question had been asked like an "Are we there yet?" for the past few hours. They had mutually decided to go as far as they could that night to put as much distance between them and their pursuers as possible. Not three days ago, they'd had a brief run-in with the newest trackers Azula had hired. Luckily, they'd gotten away quickly, leaving - hopefully - no trace of their direction. Luck had gotten them out of a lot of messes. Aang had a knack for attracting it. The kid had a ridiculous amount of luck, something Zuko had never had much of.

"How about we go a little bit longer and then Appa can find a place to stop," Katara suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Sokka said. "I'm ready to get stretch my legs."

"And I'm ready to see where I'm going again," Toph added from her perch gripping Appa's saddle. "My hands are getting tired from holding on."

"You could let go, you know," Aang said, "Appa won't drop you."

"Give it a rest, Aang," Sokka said. "She'll never believe you."

"Hey!" she protested, "I believe you - mostly - doing is another thing though."

"We'll get off soon." Katara repeated.

Dusk was upon them and the darkening sky blurred what they could see in the distance, as well as nearby. Zuko was having a hard time deciphering Katara's features at the moment. Was she frustrated? Angry? Annoyed? Tired? It was hard to tell. Her tone wasn't giving anything away, and he didn't want to be on the wrong side of her rage anytime soon. So he kept silent.

He _wanted_ to say that they should keep going, get as far ahead as possible. Although he understood everyone's tiredness, the military training drilled into him told him that the long-term plan was more important than everyone's tiredness. Not that he would say that now. The group was accepting him, sure, and he and Katara were finally getting to be on better terms with each other, but he wasn't going to get in the way of their plans for sleep - especially when Sokka and Toph could give as good as they got when they wanted to.

Theoretically though, they should keep flying long into the night. Far after the sun was down and everyone was tired and wanted to sleep. Strategically, night gave them the best advantage. The darkness hid their movements and made them more attuned to the sounds around them. But he didn't expect anyone else to share his opinions. Aang and Toph weren't likely to understand the subtlety, and even though Sokka and Katara weren't _really_ water tribe peasants, they were sure as ignorant as one sometimes.

"There's a spot up ahead," Aang's voice broke into his thoughts.

Zuko was suddenly glad he hadn't opened his mouth earlier. In spite of all his grandiose thoughts, he was feeling his lack of sleep from the previous night. He probably would have sounded angry. Although the group knew _of _his anger, they hadn't really experienced it, something he had no intention of changing. He didn't want them to get the wrong idea, especially so soon after his talk with Katara the night before. It was nice to be agreeing on something with her, especially as she seemed like the only other logical one in the group.

There were some days he _really_ didn't know how they were going to win this war.

Appa slowly lowered them to the ground, and Toph let out a happy cry of, "Finally!" when her feet touched the soft earth. Zuko was relieved as any of them to be back on the ground again.

Aang hemmed and hawed as the group methodically pulled together sleeping arrangements. "So, tomorrow . . ." he began uncertainly.

"Sleep first, talk later," Sokka stated, earning an assenting grunt from Toph and a glare from Katara.

"As much as I want to plan too, Aang," Katara said, "tonight I think it's better if we all get some rest. It'll be impossible to live with _some people_ if they don't get their beauty sleep."

Sokka stuck his tongue out at her. Zuko snorted and Aang let out a loud laugh.

"Good_night_!" called Toph meaningfully, already inside her impromptu stone tent.

"Sorry, Toph," Katara called out. She sighed and glanced around the group before plopping down to unroll her blanket for the night.

"You should be . . ." Toph's sleep-heavy voice carried across the clearing.

Katara smiled.

Zuko followed suit and prepared for the night as well, followed shortly by Aang and Sokka.

"Goodnight, guys," he heard Katara mumble before drifting off to sleep.

"Goodnight, Katara!"

" 'Night."

"Goodnight," Zuko added.

xxxxxx

Katara was trying hard not to regret opening up to Zuko that night around the fire. She'd probably said too much. She'd been overwhelmed with the impossibility of their task. Her emotions were high. It had been late. And he had been there.

Aang had been her friend long before Zuko had arrived to help them. In a way, she felt like she was going behind his back, talking about his weaknesses with someone who used to hunt them. Not that Zuko did that anymore, but _still_ . . .

The tediousness of flying wasn't helping either. It gave her much too much time to think - and worry. Being in close quarters not able to do much besides stare and talk to each other put them all on each other's nerves, which was not something they needed right now.

"How far behind do you think they are now?" Sokka's drawl cut into her musings and she grit her teeth at his teasing smile.

"Sokka," she warned. "Shut. Up."

"What?" he asked innocently.

She huffed and chose to ignore him.

"Well, while we're all just sitting here, why don't we figure out what we need to do next." Katara suggested - again. It seemed like she'd been trying to get the group to plan for ages. She darted a glance at Zuko. _Back me up on this_.

He looked vaguely surprised but said, "Katara's right. We need a plan."

"Um, I need to learn firebending still," Aang called from the front.

"And then?" Katara prompted.

Aang's quiet voice floated back, ". . . Bring peace."

"And we need to defeat Ozai to bring peace," Katara gently reminded.

"Hey, it's okay, Aang. We'll figure something out," Sokka said, shooting a glare at Katara.

"We always say that," she argued. "Fire is the last element. What are we going to do afterwards? Sit around and wait for something to happen? We have to _make_ something happen."

The group stayed silent, knowing the truth to her words, but not wanting to acknowledge the enormity of their task.

Zuko spoke up to break the silence. "We should find a place to stay for a while, preferably by an Earth Kingdom town. Aang can work on firebending, and we can get information about what's been happening in the war."

Katara mulled it over, nodding her head slowly. "Somewhere with a stream or lake would be nice," she said smiling.

"I'm good with anything that gets me off this thing," Toph added sourly.

"Then we're decided," Sokka announced after Aang's hesitant nod of assent. "Looks like Sparky was good for something after all!"

Zuko narrowed his eyes at the water tribesman and Toph, who followed his statement with a guffaw.

"Whatever," Zuko said. "Just as long as we do something soon."

oooooo

To their delight, the next day found them near a suitable Earth Kingdom town. Katara groused about the lack of water, but she was as enthusiastic as anyone else about staying put for a while.

Camp was quickly put together and tasks delegated. By nightfall they had a sizable stack of wood, jars of water, and food purchased from the nearby town. Knowing they weren't going anywhere for a while put everyone's temper at ease.

The following morning dawned bright and early. Zuko quietly rose with the sun and prepared himself for a quiet argument with a sleepy Avatar before starting to train. To his surprise, Aang was already awake and stirring the coals of the fire from the night before.

"Morning," Zuko greeted, wiping sleep from his eyes.

"Good morning," Aang's smile had a slight hesitation to it this morning.

"Ready?"

"Ya, let's go."

The two of them stepped far enough away from the camp so that they would not be heard by the others and started their morning meditation.

After a few minutes, Zuko became distracted by shifting cloth.

"I can hear you fidgeting. Stop."

The noise ceased immediately, only to begin again a few minutes later.

"Aang," he warned.

The noise stopped again.

The third time, Zuko opened his eyes in defeat.

"Okay, no more meditation for today," he looked over at a guilty-faced Aang. "What's wrong?"

"Out of practice?" Aang tried.

"You weren't even this miserable meditating when we first started," he called his lie.

Aang gave a grimace. "Sorry, I'm distracted this morning."

"I noticed," Zuko said dryly.

"I'll try harder," Aang said, but the determination usually present in his voice was absent.

Zuko heaved a sigh and collapsed back on the ground, laying flat.

"Listen, Aang," he paused. "I'm not blunt like Toph. I haven't known you from the beginning like Katara and Sokka. And I'm not your companion in the same way Appa is . . . but I can tell when something is wrong. You learn a lot about someone by tracking them," he added with a wry smile.

Zuko let the silence grow. He wanted Aang to fill it.

"I don't know if I can do this."

Aang's tone took Zuko off guard. He wasn't sure he had ever heard the Avatar speak so despondently about bending.

"I don't know if I can firebend." Aang paused and looked around him. "Out of all the elements, it makes the least sense to me. It's harsh and destructive. It hurts people. I'll hurt people. I don't know if I can do it," he repeated.

Zuko supposed that recently, Aang had had too much time to think. They all had, but if this is what Aang had been thinking about . . . Zuko wished someone else was having this conversation with the Avatar.

He understood where Aang was coming from. The Fire Nation's history was full of war and political intrigue - much more than the other nations - and his nation currently at war with the rest of the world. Aang had seen enough of the Fire Nation's destruction to last a lifetime. But Zuko worried about Aang saying that he would hurt people. Yes, fire was dangerous, but in reality, it wasn't any more dangerous than water, air, or earth.

Zuko slowly pushed himself up. He held his hand out in front of himself and lit a small flame.

"Let me tell you something," he said. "In the Fire Nation, we burn the dead and spread their ashes out on the earth. At the palace, we have a special garden where the ashes of past Fire Lords are scattered." Zuko glanced over at Aang and held his gaze. "It is one of the most beautiful on the grounds. It reminds us that life can come from death."

Aang mulled over his words while Zuko continued.

"This is true in nature too - sometimes the only way for something to move forward is to rid itself of its past," he leaned down and quickly burnt a dying weed. "Uncle used to tell me that we use fire to protect people. That while it's the strongest offense, the Fire Nation has forgotten that it's also the strongest defense." He paused to emphasize his next point. "_That_ is what firebending is about - protecting those who cannot protect themselves."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender and am making no profit from this story.

xxxxxx xxxxxx

"Aang said something today when we were training."

"Oh?" Katara glanced back at him curiously while continuing to stir the stew over the fire.

"He said he was afraid of learning to firebend. He said it hurt people."

Katara's face lit up with surprise and knowledge before she carefully hid her reaction.

"He did?" she asked with false ignorance.

"You don't have to say it like that," Zuko replied defensively, turning away. "Just tell me you don't want me to know."

"Zuko, stop - I'm sorry," Katara called him back. "It happened before he learned earthbending We found Jeong Jeong, and Aang decided he wanted to fire right away instead of waiting . . . What's that face for?"

"You had The Deserter teach Aang?"

"Hey!" she protested. "He was alright - mostly. I didn't think it was a good idea, but, in the end, we weren't with Jeong Jeong all that long. Aang got carried away," she explained. "He couldn't control it . . . and he burned me."

Zuko shot a look at her, eyebrows raised in surprise.

"It took him months to forgive himself," she continued. "Thankfully, I healed it right away, but that incident, that one small thing . . . I guess he's afraid of something like that happening again."

Zuko held her gaze. "Thank you," he bowed his head briefly towards her. "Aang was so upset earlier that I didn't want to press the issue. I barely convinced him that firebending isn't evil. I'm hoping he doesn't change his mind again when we start practicing tomorrow."

"Me too," Katara chewed the inside of her cheek. "I'll talk to him a little today, see if I can help. I won't say you told me anything," she quickly added at his glance.

"Alright," he said. "Thanks."

xxxxxx

Aang and Katara pushed the ball of water back and forth. This mindless exercise was more to keep Aang in tune with water than anything else. They couldn't do too much with their small supply - it was their drinking water.

"Next time, we should really stay close to a lake," Katara said dryly.

Aang laughed, "You're right. We could actually practice then."

Katara smiled, "Well, at least you have extra time for the other elements now, right?"

"Right," he replied, his smile fading.

"What, is Toph being too tough on you?" Katara tried to tease, barely receiving a response.

The corner of his mouth twitched. "I don't know about fire . . ."

"What about fire?" Katara asked gently, pushing the water ball towards Aang again.

"Everything. It's so . . . destructive. It's hurt so many people. Why do I have to learn it?" his brows drew together and he looked at her like she could fix his every problem.

"Oh, Aang," she sighed. "Fire is important for you to learn. . . . Did you talk to Zuko about this?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes."

They continued moving the ball of water between them slowly as Aang recounted the story Zuko told him. _He didn't tell_ me _that._ Katara reflected.

"Aang," she began when he was finished, her voice gentle. "I know you're afraid you'll hurt someone with fire. I know you don't want to learn it," she took a deep breath. "But you know you have to. It's your duty, your destiny to learn _all four _elements, not just the ones you like," she gently chastised.

Aang looked at her despairingly, and the water between them quivered. "I'm trying to do that, Katara. I'm really trying. But every time I create a flame, I think of burning your hands. . . . And then I don't think I can do it anymore."

Katara caught the water before it splashed onto the grass. She directed it back into the storage jars for later and walked over to Aang. She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not going to lie to you, Aang. Fire can be destructive. You know that," she paused. Recalling Zuko's story, she continued, "So, maybe, you have to learn this last element because although it destroys, it also brings new life." Aang looked up at her. "And your duty as the Avatar is to help keep the peace between the kingdoms. To help keep the new life of peace after the war." She could see the wheels in his mind turning. "Think about that. I'm going to finish up dinner. See you in a bit, okay?"

Aang nodded mechanically as she walked away, smiling sadly.

xxxxxx

Katara gave Zuko a meaningful glance that night when he returned to their small camp. He nodded his thanks in return, and the next morning, Aang returned to firebending with a new vigor - one he had never shown before.

xxxxxx

"Thank you."

The two of them were the last ones awake, watching the stars as they tried to fall asleep. Katara rolled over on her makeshift bed and glanced at Zuko questioningly.

"Aang's progressing quickly. I know it has a lot to do with what you said to him, so, thank you."

She smiled. "No problem. I hadn't realized he was so afraid of trying to firebend again." She continued softly, "I would have said something earlier if I'd known."

"He's doing well," Zuko offered.

"Good," she replied absently. "It must be hard to learn all the elements . . . some of them are so opposite each other . . ." she trailed off, both of them thinking of their respective elements.

"They work well together too," he said.

She looked over at him in surprise.

"Uncle studied the other elements. He learned a lot from them, things he applied to firebending."

"Really?" she asked, intrigued.

"Yes. Especially waterbending."

"Well, it _is_ the best element," Katara preened.

Zuko stifled a laugh.

She was quiet for a moment.

"Maybe you can teach me some firebending forms sometime? I'd like to see if it can work the other way around as well."

Zuko smiled in the darkness.

"Sure. You could come watch Aang and I practice if you want."

"That sounds nice," she replied.

They fell silent.

"Goodnight, Zuko," she mumbled before falling asleep.

xxxxxx

"Aang's having trouble with firebending," Katara commented as she and Sokka looked for firewood.

"I know," he replied.

She raised an eyebrow.

"Hey!" he protested. "I'm observant!"

"When you want to be."

"When it matters," he countered.

"Fine," she acknowledged. "But still - Aang's having trouble with firebending. I'm worried. He's never seemed like he wanted to give up before, but now . . ."

They both stopped trying to gather wood.

"Ya," Sokka agreed. "I've seen you and Zuko whispering about it when you think no one is watching."

Katara turned to him and frowned, "I thought we were being discreet."

"_Discreetness _is not one of your abilities, Katara," he jumped out of the way when she tried to punch his shoulder. "I think the only oblivious one at this point is Aang."

Katara sighed. At least she could always count on her brother to be truthful . . . even it the truth was painfully blunt.

"Well at least we're all on the same page," she mumbled.

"Seriously though," Sokka continued, his voice lowering. "The kid's under too much pressure, and - obviously, by the way things are going - he can't handle it. Something's gotta give."

"Sokka," Katara began, forming her words slowly. "What if Aang doesn't defeat Ozai?" she continued as his eyes narrowed, "What if he's not supposed to be the one to do it?"

"You mean, aside from the fact that it's his _job-_"

"No," she interrupted, thinking of her conversation with Zuko that night by the fire. "The Avatar's job is to bring _peace_, and maintain it."

He frowned. "But he has to make the world peaceful - he has to fight for it," Sokka argued.

"Only some Avatars have been warriors," Katara continued, "but all of them have been peacekeepers."

Sokka brought his hand up and rubbed his face. "I think Toph has been trying to tell me that," he moaned.

Katara raised a brow.

"I guess it takes a sister to know how to get the idea through your thick skull," she laughed, trying to diffuse the tense mood. "Although Toph isn't known for her subtlety; you must've been pretty dense."

She laughed again when he stuck his tongue out at her.

They turned back to gathering wood. A minute later, Katara spoke again.

"Seriously though, I've been thinking a lot . . . I think Aang is supposed to unite people against the Fire Nation in order to defeat it, but I don't think he's supposed to be the one to win the war."

Sokka nodded his assent.

"Based on all those whispered conversations, I'm assuming you've talked with Zuko about this?"

Katara smiled. "Yep. It was his idea, actually. We were talking one night and he mentioned it . . . and the more I think about it, the more sense it makes . . ."

"For Fire Nation, he's a smart one," Sokka remarked.

Katara snorted. "You're just lucky he's not here to hear you."

"That's why I say it here, and not back there," he jerked a thumb towards their campsite.

"Come on, you. Let's get back," she grabbed his sleeve with one hand and her small wood bundle with the other and marched them back to their temporary home.

xxxxxx xxxxxx

A/N: Hello there, my silent readers! Please drop me a review to let me know you were here!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender and am making no profit from this story.

xxxxxx xxxxxx

"Your move," the first voice said.

"I know," bit back the second.

"Could have fooled me."

"Just shut up and play!" Toph yelled at the boys.

Sokka and Zuko were in the middle of a fierce game of . . . Katara could not even remember the name. She didn't care to either. Whatever it was, Sokka was addicted and had been since Zuko introduced him to the game two days ago. She could hardly get her brother to pull his own weight _without_ any distractions. Now it was almost impossible.

She glanced over at their makeshift table. Sokka lifted his hand as if to move a tile then stilled, bringing clasped hands back together in front of him as his eyes darted across the board, pondering his move.

This whole mess had started with Zuko trying to teach Aang after finding the game in town one night . . . something about strategy and patience and knowing your opponent . . . It had all sounded well and good, and Katara had been a full supporter of his attempts. Until Aang decided one night that everyone else should watch a game and help him "get the hang of it."

Half an hour in, Sokka had become enthralled by the game's intricacies, and Aang was all too happy to let Sokka take his place. Sokka had become even more attached to the game when he realized the tile Piandao had given him after training was a piece from the game. Even Toph was entertained, although she preferred to watch instead of play; she could see the pieces on the board, but details like colors were lost on her, and symbols as well, unless they were etched into the tiles.

They could hardly be torn away for dinner, and definitely not to help clean up afterwards.

Aang was being more helpful than usual, but she guessed it was because the game was keeping Zuko from noticing that he was not firebending in his free time as often as he should.

Katara had noticed though.

She frowned as she continued putting away their dishes from dinner. "Are you guys going to play that game all night?"

"It's called _Pai Sho_, Katara, not _that game_," Sokka retorted, not moving his gaze from the board. "And the Pai Sho game will end when it ends. You can't rush perfection."

"Or loosing," Zuko added, making his next move.

"We'll see," came Sokka's vague reply.

Katara rolled her eyes and walked over to Aang.

"Why don't you put some practice time in while they're busy?"

Aang's eyes lit up.

"Ya, let's do some waterbending," he said enthusiastically.

Katara hesitated.

"Actually, Aang, I think you should practice firebending." She hurriedly continued when his face fell, "It's just more important to work on right now," she added.

"I know, I know," he mumbled.

He stood up unenthusiastically.

"I'm sorry," Katara attempted. "I know you're having a hard time with it still . . . but earthbending was tough at first too, remember?"

"I know," Aang repeated.

Katara smiled wryly.

"You know Aang," she began, hoping to lift his spirits some, "I talked a little with Sokka and Zuko, and we're thinking we should get a bigger group together once you master firebending."

"What?" he asked curiously. "Why?"

"Well, I don't think the five of us storming into the Fire Nation is the best option, no matter how familiar Zuko is with it," she said with a small laugh. "It makes no sense for us to be on our own when this war is so much bigger than just us." Her brows furrowed as she thought of the thousands of people who had been - and still were - struggling to live normal lives and fighting in a war that had been waged for far too long. "We'll need help, and they deserve to help end this war once and for all."

Aang shifted back and forth on his feet. "But . . . who?"

"I don't know," she replied honestly. "I don't know who they are or how we'll do it, but I _do_ know that you won't be facing whatever happens in the rest of this war alone. We'll all be there," she gestured to the other three members of their group, "and hopefully, with many others."

Aang nodded slowly, processing what she said. Katara let the moment of silence linger as she watched emotions dance across his eyes.

"Okay," he said finally. His voice held more determination than it had in a while. Katara smiled.

"Okay," she repeated. "Now practice those firebending forms - I _know_ you've been slacking off," she teased.

Aang made his way to a small clearing not far from the campsite to do just that, leaving Katara with a grin that reminded her again how young - and innocent - he was.

xxxxxx

"Who are you?"

Zuko saw Katara shoot a meaningful glance at Aang that told him not to say anything to the men in front of them. His green-clad arm twitched in readiness. Zuko glanced over the rest of the group and was thankful they'd changed clothing before leaving their last campsite.

"We're travelers," Katara answered the tall man in front. "Who are you?" she challenged, taking in the weapons strapped conveniently to each of the six men in front of her and their nondescript clothing - although they looked Earth Kingdom, there was nothing about them that could connect them to it.

Zuko stood in the back of their group, observing the mens' ready fighting stance. There had never been a time he had despised his height more. He tried to look as unimposing as possible, slumping his shoulders and keeping his head and eyes down, turing his face so his scar would not be visible. His heart beat rapidly.

"That doesn't answer our question," the first man responded. His rough voice grew louder. "_Who are you?" _

"We're travelers from Gaoling," Katara tried again, naming Toph's hometown.

"You're from the Earth Kingdom," the man stated skeptically, narrowing his eyes. "You don't all _look_ like you're from the Earth Kingdom."

"We-"

"They are my guides," Toph spoke up from next to Zuko.

He cursed the attention so close to him and kept his eyes heavy-lidded, hoping their bright gold would remain unnoticed. He was glad when Toph slowly made her way to the front of the group, stumbling a little to emphasize her blindness. Zuko was sure she was hiding a smirk.

"Do _you_ know who _I_ am?" she demanded, purposely staring at the empty space beside the speaker. "I am Toph Beifong. My parents hired these people to keep me safe." She pulled out a paper from her bag and held it intentionally away from the men. "See?"

The man stalked forward and Zuko held back a groan at his proximity. He and Sokka shared a covert glance. If Toph's ruse didn't work, they would have to fight their way out of this one.

The man grabbed the paper and perused it. "This is extremely vague," he said.

"Well, we weren't expecting to be interrogated," Toph responded, crossing her arms stubbornly.

Toph snatched back the paper and the man looked surprised at the blind girl's precision for a second before hiding it.

_Uh oh_, Zuko thought. Sometimes Toph was too reactionary for her own good.

The man gave a covert nod to those with him, and in a second, their stances changed and weapons were pulled.

"Wait! What's going on?" Sokka called out.

"You are lying," the first man said evenly, not advancing yet. "You are certainly _not_ all from the Earth Kingdom, the Beifongs would never have hired such young protectors for their daughter," Katara frowned and Sokka looked like he was going to protest to this as well, until the man's final statement, "and Miss Beifong's parents have reported her kidnapped."

"What?"

Toph's outburst was followed by Katara shifting into a fighting stance, followed by Sokka and Zuko.

"Wait!" called Aang, "I'm th-"

The rest of his sentence was muffled by Zuko's hand.

"Not now," he whispered in his ear. "We don't know enough to be able to trust them."

Taking his eyes away from the action had been a mistake; when he looked back, the leader was lifting Toph into the air by the back of her shirt. Without her feet on the ground, her eyes widened and her limbs flailed out at the man holding her.

"Put me down!"

"Not yet," the man smirked. One of his companions stepped forward and pressed his unsheathed sword to Toph's neck. "Back down. Now," he called to them.

Zuko could see Katara's wide eyes and her hands holding her water falter at Toph's predicament. She glanced at him and he nodded slowly, then turned to Sokka and did the same.

"Drop your weapons." The order was followed by the clang of his and Sokka's swords on the ground. "You too, Waterbender."

Katara slowly siphoned her water back into its container and yelped as the man closest to her grabbed her roughly, twisting her arms behind her back. Zuko stiffened and held out a hand to stop Sokka from running over to her. At this point it wouldn't do any good.

The sword at Toph's neck was pulled away and Katara yanked against her attacker, tears springing to her eyes at the strain on her arm.

"Run!" she yelled at Zuko, Aang and Sokka.

Before she could take another breath, a hand came up around her throat. Her mouth dropped open, seeking air, and her eyes, now forced to stare straight up, darted frantically.

Zuko's other arm prevented Aang's rush to her defense. Holding the shirts of both boys tightly, he heard the leader draw his sword.

"On your knees."

xxxxxx xxxxxx

A/N: Many thanks to my readers and reviewers!

Please make my day and review! ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

xxxxxxxxxx

Zuko grabbed Sokka and Aang's arms when they froze and jerked them down to the ground with him.

The men tightened around them, keeping their weapons out, and the leader stalked forward, still holding Toph.

"You look like an earthbender," he said to her. She neglected to respond, her blank face in a stern frown. With a jerk of the leader's head, another man came forward and tied Toph's arms behind her back and her ankles together. The sword was removed and the man heaved the twelve-year-old over his shoulder.

"Guys?" Toph called out uncertainly.

"We're here, Toph," Katara answered, wincing as her own hands were tied together. "It's going to be okay."

"Start walking with the two of them. We'll follow soon," the leader's orders were carried out, and Zuko caught Katara's gaze one last time before she was shoved forward.

They came to Sokka and Aang next.

"They could be another waterbender and earthbender," one of the men said. "Don't move," he ordered, tying their hands behind their back.

Zuko took a deep breath and closed his eyes for what was coming.

"It's as I thought," the leader mused as he came closer. Zuko held his breath, fearing the man's next words. "He looks Fire Nation."

Immediately Zuko felt another man behind him and lightly struggled as his hands were clamped in metal.

The leader gave a firm nod. "Just in case," he said to his men. "Let's go."

oooooo

Zuko's head was whirling. Between the escape plans he was creating and trying to observe both the where they were going and the men who were taking them there, his mind was a whirlpool of information. He could see Sokka doing the same.

Ten minutes of walking later, they arrived at a makeshift campsite, much like the ones they had been making, only larger. Their captors halted them near the edge and Zuko's eyes flashed around the area; the camp could probably hold forty people.

He could see groups of people coming and going from different directions. Fake trails? A distraction? Or maybe . . . Zuko looked at the abundance of food and the unfamiliarity with which many of the soldiers seemed to communicate with each other. _Not the main camp, _he concluded.

Then, if this wasn't the main camp . . . how many of them were there? And what were these people doing out here?

oooooo

Katara sat alone in the tent, trying to listen to the snatches of conversation coming through the fabric walls.

It was hard to tell if the boys had arrived here yet . . . or if they had been taken to somewhere else entirely. She and Toph had been immediately separated when they arrived, and Katara hadn't been able to track which direction they had taken her.

It was also hard to keep track of time, and despite her worry, she quickly grew bored. Hours later, after dark and after she had been listening to the group outside eat for the last hour, she finally fell to sleep, hoping they could find some way out of this mess.

oooooo

The next morning, Katara woke early. The sun was just coming up over the horizon, and she thought of Zuko. He was likely awake as well.

After a while of laying uncomfortably on her side, her arms stretched behind her, she gave up trying to go back to sleep and sat up, cross-legged, trying to think of what to do next.

It made sense that since she and Toph had been separated, Zuko, Aang, and Sokka had been as well. They would have to find each other somehow.

Their captors were being too cautious though. Every other time they had gotten into a mess, they'd had each other nearby to work out a plan, or at least someone outside to plan a rescue. This time was different. Katara clenched and released her hands a few times to keep the blood flowing and to keep herself from fidgeting. Her stomach began growling. She sighed and began using one of Zuko's techniques to pass the time: meditation.

A few hours later, a dark form appeared at the opening of her tent. Head bowed in concentration, she didn't begin looking up until she heard a voice a few feet from her.

"Food," he said. "Eat up."

She jerked at the familiar cadence of the low, rough voice and squinted up at the form.

"B-Bato?" she questioned incredulously.

The plate in his hand dropped to the floor with a loud crash, bread and raw vegetables scattering across the floor and drawing in several other guards from outside.

"What's wrong?" a guard asked Bato, glancing between him and Katara.

Bato ignored him and blinked rapidly "Katara?"

"What are you doing here?" she asked, eyes wide and searching.

His mouth gaped open and he rubbed his hand over his face. "I could ask you the same thing. What is going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"I was told we had suspicious prisoners from yesterday," he said with a frown, coming around her with a knife to cut her rope.

"Bato, what-" one of the guards began to argue.

"She is trustworthy," Bato stated, cutting him off.

"But . . ." someone protested.

"She travels with the Avatar," he continued. "She is his waterbending teacher."

In the silence that followed, one of the guards spoke up.

"Wait . . . so the kid was telling the truth?"

"What?" Katara asked, confused.

"The kid - Aang. He hasn't stopped talking since we got here. We can't get him to shut up."

Katara groaned.

Bato laughed and turned to Katara with a smile. "Welcome to the official war effort. We are an army of all peoples, united against the Fire Nation."

Katara smiled back, her spirit lightening. "Then we are in the right place. Take me to Aang."

oooooo

"I tried to tell them I was the Avatar," Aang complained. "But they wouldn't let me go so I couldn't show them my bending and they wouldn't believe me without seeing it for themselves."

Sokka snickered at his predicament, and Katara elbowed her brother in the stomach, shaking her head.

Toph was led to the now-free group with a scowl. "I feel like pummeling someone," she ground out.

"Save the pummeling for the Fire Nation," said Sokka.

"That's right," Katara added. "Speaking of Fire Nation, where's Zuko?"

Aang shuffled forward. "I think they figured out who he is last night. I could hear a few of them talking about it," he said in a low voice.

Toph whistled. "These guys are really well informed. Glad they're on our side."

"So?" asked Katara, not liking where this was going. "He's with us; they need to let him go now."

Sokka crossed his arms. "I'm not sure it's going to be that easy . . ."

Katara followed his gaze to the front of another tent. There was a heated argument going on.

"I should go over and free him myself," she fumed, starting to step forward. She was held back by Sokka's hand on her shoulder.

"Don't," he said. "Don't interfere. This is an army and they don't know us."

"We're with Aang," Katara protested. "That should be enough!"

"Apparently it's not always," Sokka replied, watching as the argument broke up and one of the men came over to them with an apologetic look on his face.

"Why are there still guards outside his tent?" Katara demanded before the man had a chance to speak and pointing over to where Zuko was being held.

He held his hands up in defense. "I am sorry; there's nothing more I can do. We have to get an okay from higher up before we can let him go."

Aang frowned. "How long is that going to take?"

"Hopefully we will receive word back this evening."

The group grumbled and the man fidgeted with his green sleeves.

"Can we at least talk to him?" Katara asked.

The guard hesitated. "Yes, but one at a time," he shrugged at the group's frustrated looks. "Sorry, but I don't make the rules," he said before slinking away from their ire.

"You sure have a lot of them though," Katara bemoaned to the air, leading the way to Zuko's tent.

oooooo

"Hey," Katara tiptoed into the small tent and kneeled down in front of Zuko.

He grunted at her greeting, keeping his gaze on the ground.

"I'm sorry," she tried.

He did not respond.

"Zuko," she said, trying to get him to look at her. He raised his head, locking his tired and angry eyes on hers. "I _am_ sorry. I've been talking myself hoarse out there, trying to convince them to let you go, even for a little while, but it isn't working. They're being very . . . stubborn," she smiled teasingly, trying to lighten the mood. "Kind of like someone else I know."

The corner of his lip twitching was her only indication that he found her somewhat amusing . . . and that her little pep talk had worked, at least a little bit.

"I can hear your screeching from in here," he finally said.

She smiled.

"And they could at least move my hands in front," Zuko muttered.

"True. I doubt they would if I asked though . . ." she thought for a second. "Although, maybe I don't have to ask," Katara's eyes gleamed mischievously.

"What?" he looked at her curiously.

"I'll get Toph in here. She can bend the metal apart and then bend it back together."

"I like your thinking."

Katara smiled, "Just don't get yourself caught."

oooooo


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

oooooo

Permission to release Zuko did not arrive until the next morning after breakfast.

"Finally!" Toph heaved a sigh. "I was beginning to think we would have to break him out."

"Don't say that too loud," Sokka said. "I'm not sure how much they trust us yet."

Katara nodded at his assertion.

"I agree. Even though they know we're with Aang, they're still skeptical," she said.

"That's what makes them good warriors," Zuko's voice said from behind her.

Katara turned and grinned at him.

"It's good to see you out."

"It's good to be out."

Their conversation was halted when a guard came up to their group.

"We are to take you to the main camp today. Will you be ready by noon?" he directed his question at Aang.

Aang darted his eyes around the group for a moment to be sure before assenting.

"Yes. We'll be ready."

oooooo

"You're really hidden in these woods back here," Sokka commented, pulling another snagged branch from his sleeve.

"Yes. We've been careful about our movements and who we trust-"

"We've noticed," Toph mumbled.

"-and the Fire Nation hasn't found us yet, so we must be doing something right," their Earth Kingdom guide explained.

"So, you said that your group has people from all the nations . . . Does that include the Fire Nation?"

Aang's tentative question had Zuko waiting impatiently for the guide's answer.

"Yes," he replied slowly. "We do have people from the Fire Nation here. . . . I won't say it's always easy to trust them, but it seems to be working out all right so far," he said, voice carefully neutral and aware of Zuko.

Zuko tried to pretend that he wasn't offended by the comment. He knew others had been hurt by his nation, but there were many good people in the Fire Nation who did not believe in the war Ozai was continuing to rage . . . likely the same people who had found and joined this group of fighters.

". . . things have run more smoothly in the past few months since General Iroh joined us."

"What?" Zuko had lost track of the conversation until his uncle had been named. Uncle was here? His chest tightened and he barely paid attention to the guide's next words.

"Yes, I know, I was surprised that he would seek us out. And after the Ba Sing Se siege, many of us were skeptical, but he has been a great asset."

The guide faltered a moment when he realized that Zuko had stopped walking. He turned at looked at him for a moment before realization struck him. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"I forgot - I guess you're related to him, then?"

Zuko glared at him.

"Obviously."

Sokka snorted and turned to their guide.

"Just how much do you know about the Fire Nation, anyway?" he asked sarcastically.

"Um . . . Well . . ."

"That was rhetorical," Sokka said, nudging the guide forward.

Zuko took a few uncertain steps to follow them.

"Hey," Katara's hand grasped his upper arm. He hadn't noticed her come over. "It'll be okay," she said.

Zuko took a deep breath and tried not to look as nervous as he felt.

"I hope so."

oooooo

Katara looked around, observing the plethora of makeshift tents and meeting houses scattered around the trees. The trees served as a perfect cover for anyone looking down from above, and just enough sunlight filtered through the tall branches for the camp not to seem dark and gloomy.

A woman came up to their guide and after a brief, hushed conversation with him, addressed Aang.

"Avatar Aang," she said. "The Water Tribe leaders would like to greet you."

Aang nodded and the group led the way, following the woman. Katara tried not to be offended that they were not addressed as well and pushed the thought away.

She wondered who the Water Tribe leaders were going to be. Maybe they had met them before - between living in the Southern Water Tribe and going to the Northern Water Tribe with Sokka and Aang, they knew many of the people who could be representing the Water Tribe in this gathering of soldiers.

Water Tribe blue caught the corner of her eye and she turned toward it with a pleasant smile. What she saw caught her off guard.

"Dad?"

Sokka's head jerked toward Katara and followed her gaze when he heard her gasp. Hakoda stood still, just as surprised as them.

"Dad!" she called.

Katara took a few steps forward, which turned into a few more, and soon she was sprinting toward her father, heart pounding and tears streaming down her face. She fell into him and felt his arms surround her and she felt _safe_ and _home_. Things she had not felt in a long time.

"Dad," she murmured into his shirt, fighting back more tears. "Dad, you're here, you're here, you're here."

Hakoda placed a kiss on his daughter's head and welcomed his son into the hug with one arm.

"Dad," Sokka choked out, and Katara felt him join their hug.

"I thought maybe . . ." Hakoda began in a hushed tone, "but I wasn't sure you would be with him." He squeezed the siblings in his arms. "You're safe," he whispered to them. "You're both safe."

A moment passed, and Sokka was the first to self-consciously break out of their group hug. Katara pried herself away from her father next, blushing and swiping tears from her cheeks, blinking furiously.

"I think Sweetness could fight Ozai with tear water, don't you think?" Toph drawled.

Sokka, let out a choked laugh. Katara blushed harder. She dried her face one last time with her sleeve and pulled her father forward with her.

"Dad, the loud one is Toph," she said sweetly, beginning the introductions.

Hakoda chuckled hardily.

"I see."

"She is Aang's earthbending teacher," Katara explained. "And, of course, this is Aang."

Hakoda clasped his hands together and gave a slight bow.

"It is an honor to meet you," he said.

Aang nodded, unsure what to do with the formality.

"I wouldn't be here without Katara and Sokka," he said honestly.

Katara, seeing Aang's uncertainty, moved on.

"And this is Zuko; he's been teaching Aang firebending."

Hakoda analyzed Zuko with a wary but accepting eye. He held out his hand, and Katara was surprised by the firm grasp she saw Zuko shake it with. She darted her eyes between them, looking at how they silently sized each other up. She supposed it was a male thing . . . or maybe it was a Water Tribe verses Fire Nation thing. She wasn't sure.

"Prince Zuko," she was surprised to hear her father greet him with a title - she wondered how he knew.

"Chief Hakoda," Zuko answered evenly.

"We were surprised to hear of you accompanying the Avatar."

Zuko looked unfazed.

"I'm sure you were."

"You will have to forgive our delayed release of you yesterday. We had to be more certain," Hakoda said in a voice that sounded like they _still_ weren't certain. "You understand."

Zuko made a somewhat-affirming grunt.

Katara frowned at the tension beginning to form. What was her father getting at? Zuko was on their side; he had proved it - many times.

Sokka took the break in conversation as a cue. She had never been more thankful for her obnoxious, but observant, brother.

"So," he said, throwing an arm around Zuko's shoulders, earning him a glare, "how about some food? I'm starved. Anyone else?"

Hakoda turned his gaze toward his son.

"Of course," he said, smile returning. "Follow me."

The group followed as Hakoda waved them farther into the camp.

oooooo

As happy as he was for the Katara and Sokka's reunion with their father, despite his own . . . cool (he didn't want to call it cold - yet) reception, he was far more anxious about seeing Iroh. Zuko fought down the urge to fidget nervously. He was a prince; he had stood in front of his father's rage; he could handle this . . . whatever _this_ turned out to be.

He followed the man in front of him, the one who was taking him to the Fire Nation side of the encampment. It sounded like this gathering was not as unified as they had advertised. While the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribe members mingled some, they still stayed fairly separate from each other. And he had yet to see a member of the Fire Nation. A small part of him wondered if this was a trap.

At least, he wondered until he turned a corner and saw the pale-skinned, pale-eyed, red-clothed, dark-haired stereotype of his people mirrored in the scene before him.

They were here. His people. Willing to help. Willing to fight beside the other nations against their own.

Willing to do what was right.

He stood still for a moment, shocked at what he was seeing and reminding himself that he did not have to run from them . . . it had been so long since he had not been forced to run from the sight of the Fire Nation banner.

"Prince Zuko!"

The shout snapped him out of his reprieve, and Zuko instinctually took on the confidant stance and regal bearing - though slightly toned down, he was, after all, an exiled prince in the woods with a renegade army - he had learned in his youth.

"Prince Zuko?"

His name was repeated by others, some in exclamation, some in question, some in confusion. His movements, after all, had been largely hidden from public knowledge after he left to find the Avatar all those years ago. Much had changed since then.

The man who had led him here looked startled at Zuko's reception and had not moved since arriving into the camp. Zuko ignored the others for a moment and turned to him.

"Please," he said, "lead me to my Uncle."

The man continued on at Zuko's prodding. As they continued farther into the camp, Zuko was met with more calls of his name, curious glances, and respectful bows of the head. Outwardly, he took it all in stride. Inwardly, he was a mess of nervousness.

He had no plan of what to say to Iroh. Every time he thought of something it seemed so . . . inadequate. So useless. So meaningless. What do you say to the man who has always been right but you've rarely treated with respect? What do you say to someone who has tried to help you while watching you make the wrong choices again and again and again . . . And who, because of all those wrong choices, was not there when you made the _one right choice_.

Uncle probably thought he was still acting like a selfish, spoiled brat. And he was justified in doing so. Never, in all the years they had been traveling together, had Zuko given him any reason to think differently.

He could beg his forgiveness. He could beg for a second chance.

And he believed his Uncle, his wise, caring Uncle would give it to him. But he did not know if he would be dealing with his kind Uncle or the Dragon of the West. Zuko had seen Uncle in battle, his demeanor sharpening and changing . . . and he had seen the last, sad, disappointed look on Iroh's face when they'd parted.

Uncle or General. Who would he meet?


End file.
